


War's Scar

by AdmantCrow



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Game(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmantCrow/pseuds/AdmantCrow
Summary: Nergal has been defeated, but not without cost - Florina moves to comfort the one she loves, to help heal the scars the assault on the Dread Isle created.





	War's Scar

Florina, for the third time, reached out for the doorknob, but hesitated once again. She’d been standing outside Lyn’s chamber’s door for the last fifteen minutes, going back and forth on knocking, but she couldn’t push through. There was nothing more important than doing that, and helping Lyn… but she was scared what would happen if it all backfired. What it would mean for the future of two of them.

 

It had been a week since they had returned to the castle after the final assault on the Dread Isle. They had been victorious, Nergal had been defeated, and they had saved the world. But it hadn’t come without the ultimate sacrifice. Rath had been cut down, holding back Linus from overwhelming Nino and Serra. Matthew had assassinated Limstella, but in their dying throes had literally sucked the life from his form. Harken had been ambushed, taking a near-half dozen out before finally succumbing. Hiding in the shadow of the mountain, Heath had been shot out of the sky by a squad of archers. And finally, in the battle against Nergal, Lyn was on the back step, and when it looked like she had been defeated by the dark druid, Erk had forced her out of the way, taking the brunt of Nergal’s attack. There had been nothing left of the young mage.

That morning had been the final funeral – for Erk, despite having no remains to actually bury. Those who had attended the battle at the Dread Isle gathered for the ceremony. Florina had stood by Lyn the entire time, but anyone could’ve seen that she was close to breaking. She’d been uneasy at the other funerals – she’d gotten more and more depressed as the week had passed – but Erk’s was different. From her point of view, Erk had died because of her own weaknesses. If she’d hadn’t struggled against Nergal, Erk wouldn’t have had to save her. If she hadn’t struggled against Nergal, Erk wouldn’t have had to die. As the ceremony ended, Erk’s beloved, Priscilla, completely broke down in tears, and his teachers Pent and Louise shook in despair next to his empty coffin. Florina almost didn’t see it – but she just happened to glance away from the sheer despair of the scene, and look to Lyn. The strong, powerful, reliable Lyndis, the girl she’d befriended and fallen for – the girl who’d opened up to her, and started a relationship with – had tears literally pouring out of her eyes, an empty look in her eyes like nothing else.

 

And then Lyn ran away.

 

Florina didn’t know what to do. Out of respect, she stayed rooted the spot, glancing between the end of the funeral and where Lyn had run away to, torn between respect for Erk and worry for Lyn.As the funeral winded down, Florina was approached by Eliwood, his eyes stained with tears, face full of worry. Ninian was by his side, similarly worried about their friend.

“Florina, what happened to Lyndis?” Eliwood asked her, Florina looking back towards the castle.

“I-I-I…” Thankfully, Eliwood was the one person her normal worries didn’t appear from – he was so soft-spoken and approachable, she just felt safe near him. “I-I think everything that happened h-here, and why E-E-Erk… passed, was too much for her. I think she ran back to the castle.”

“I suppose… even for the strongest of us…” Ninian frowned, looking up at one of the castle turrets. “…We all have a limit until the horrors of war get to us.” Eliwood nodded, looking back at Florina.

“I wanted to be alone when I believed I had killed Ninian. Hector pulled me out of that mindset, but if I’d been left alone… I might never have come back from that. And who knows if we could’ve saved the world, then.” Eliwood smiled at the short rider. “Sometimes, we need the person we care for most to save us from ourselves.”

“And I think you’re the best fit for that, Florina.” Ninian giggled, making Florina flush red. Of all the people in the army, Ninian was the only one who knew about Lyn and Florina’s relationship, stumbling upon a fairly tender moment between the two after a battle. “Even if she doesn’t let her in, let Lyn know you’re there. Give her some time, then go to her. That may be all it takes.” Ninian smiled warmly, before the two of them bid Florina good day, Eliwood asking Ninian what she meant by ‘Florina being the best fit’. Ninian wouldn’t say a word. Ninain’s words make Florina shake in worry – if Lyn really was as torn up as it seemed, would she even want Florina’s help, and just stew in her sadness. She was so scared of running their special relationship with the one she loved so much, but despite that fear…

She resolved to go to Lyn’s chambers. Glancing up at the grey sky, Florina frowned, gathering her wooly coat around herself. “It’s going to snow tonight…” She murmured.

* * *

It was the fourth time she finally gained the courage to do it. Following Ninian’s advice, Florina gave Lyn some time. She didn’t emerge from her chambers at all that day, but that was what Florina thought would happen. But, she didn’t come out at all the next day, and again didn’t appear for breakfast the day after that. She knew Eliwood had dropped some meals at her room… but she couldn’t put it off forever. So, two days after the funeral, now standing before the door, Florina ever so slightly tapped against the wooden door of Lyn’s chamber, to the point she wondered if Lyn could’ve heard it at all, even if she wasn’t asleep. An eternity passed, where Florina wondered if she had to build up the courage to knock again, before a quiet, timid voice, much unlike Lyn’s, echoed behind the door.

“…Who’s there?” There was no doubt though – that was Lyn.

“I-I-It’s F-Florina.” She squaked, reaching for the door despite her worries. Another eternity of silence.

“…Come in, it’s open.” As soon as she heard that, she instantly opened the door, despite her reluctance. Somehow, the Lyn she expected to find inside her room was much worse then the one she actually found. Sitting on the bed, still wearing her normal attire, was a very pale, very tired, very sad looking Lyn, everything that Lyn wasn’t meant to be. It was such an alien sight, that Florina didn’t know what to do straight away, but what Lyn said was all she needed to move into action. “…I guess I worried you a little, huh?” Lyn tried to smile, but it and her eyes wavered just enough to show just how distressed she was. Without a second thought, Florina just strode forward and half fell on the bed, wrapping her arms around the person she cared for most in the world. “F-F-Florina?” Lyn said, startled. 

“It’s o-o-okay, Lyn. I-I’m here now.” And then, whatever was left of the façade Lyn had been holding up fell away and she began to spill out with nothing to hold her back. She cried into Florina, clutching at her tightly as her despair and fears and sadness all spilled out in the arms of the one person she could trust with them. And then Florina felt so silly - she’d been so worried about going to far to help Lyn, about ruining everything between them. That has been such a stupid thought. Seeing Lyn like this, nothing should’ve stood between Florina and seeing the one she loved so much happy again.

“It was my fault…” Lyn murmured into Florina’s shoulder. “Ever since we defeated Nergal, I’ve thought about nothing but what happened to Erk. About what his death meant to all those he was important to.” She balled her left hand into a fist, gritting her teeth against Florina in frustration. 

“W-We all know that Erk knew what he was doing - everyone knew about what we were doing th-” Florina stammered, but Lyn cut her off, slipping away a little to look Florina in the eyes. Florina was taken aback - she had expected to find a Lyn that was far more emotionally gone, but she was wrong. She was sad, and depressed, but there was that fire in her eyes that had never left.

“I know!” Lyn said, realising she had raised her voice a little too much. Calming a little, she gripped Florina’s sleeves. “I know what Erk was thinking, but I just…” She moved up the bed a little, letting go of Florina to tuck her legs against her body. “I should’ve been strong enough to handle Nergal.” She gripped her legs tightly. “I should've been strong enough to not needed Erk’s help.” And now, Florina really understood what had happened to Lyn. The proud woman of the plains had been brought low by the killer of her friend’s, and her own feelings of worthlessness. It all wasn’t true, at least from Florina’s point of view.

“I-I’ve seen you train, I know you can become so much stronger than you are right now. All the other times you’ve lost a fight like that…” Florina frowned, trying to find the right words to use. “...You worked so hard to grow past your weaknesses, and you always did.” She followed Lyn up the bed, lying next to her as she gripped her hands again. “Can’t… you do that again?” Lyn tried to look at her in the eye, but just gave a sad little frown.

“I know what I’ve always done. But thinking about going out there, and seeing Priscilla, and Pent, and Serra, and everyone else… it reminds me of what happened to Erk, and I just sort of… freeze up. Even going to meals feel too much. It’s not like me, but I just…” She gave a great, heavy sigh and buried her face into Florina again.    
  
“They all love you so dearly, though…” Florina murmured, rubbing her back. “You know they’d never blame you for what happened.” Lyn sort of nodded, but there wasn’t anything really behind it.

“I know… But it’s funny how the mind works.” She mumbled. “I tell myself, again and again, that no one will view me any different… but I can’t convince myself.” Florina didn’t have an answer this time. This was a wound that would take a long time to fill - all she could do was be there for her. Lyn suddenly said something again, pulling Florina out of her mind. “Can we just… stay like this for a while? It’s pathetic… but I just want to think about nothing right now. Just… be in this moment.” She’d come for a lot of reasons

The two of them lay there, under the covers, for a long time in the silence of the castle, just trying to keep warm in the rapidly cooling room. Occasionally they’d murmur some little bit of small talk, but for the most part they were perfectly happy with just being with one another. However, time passed, and the darkness began to take hold of the room. Florina only now realised that she’d spent all day in bed with Lyn, and the sound of her stomach reminded her that dinner would be waiting very soon. And besides… this was her chance to get Lyn out.

“We should probably head to dinner…” Florina mumbled beginning to slip away from Lyn’s arms, but her retreat was held back.

“Stay here.” Lyn whispered to her, clutching tightly at her hands. “Stay here, in my bed tonight.” Florina felt her body burn with the implication of those words, but she ignored it. The world was so cold outside the grip of Lyn’s blankets and her arms. How much she wanted to never leave here, drown in that heat, know nothing else. Nothing would make her happier.

But what was most important was helping Lyn recover.

“O-Ok.” Florina whispered, yet slipping away from Lyn lightly, who frowned. “On one condition, then.” She added, giving a worried smile. Lyn hands tightened slightly again, worried about what she was going to say next.

“W-What, Florina?” Lyn murmured.

“Just come down to dinner with everyone. Have a proper meal, and just… get out of this room, even for a little while.” And there was that fear again. The guilt, the rage. Everything Florina had seen in Lyn’s eyes at the last funeral. Maybe it was asking too much. Maybe it was too soon. But Florina knew Lyn needed this, so she’d at least try for the one she loved more than any other. Her voice shaking, Florina continued. “And then, I promise, I’ll never leave you again, for as long as you’ll have me.” And then she wrapped her arms around Lyn’s head, lightly holding her against her chest, half to comfort her love, and half to hide the scarlet that had spread to her face.

“…What if it’s too much for me?” Lyn whispered into Florina. “Will you leave me then?”  Florina tightened the grip on her head and cuddled her closer.

“…Never.” She bit her lip, the thought she’d held for so long on the edge of her tongue.

“…Do you promise?” Lyn wiggled out of her arms and looked up at Florina, so much more than the rage and fear in her eyes now. Florina nodded, gently closing her eyes as she closed the distance between herself and Lyn’s face.

“Of course. Because you are the one I love so much.” And the two of them just lay there, kissing lightly as it continued to snow outside, unbeknownst to the two girls so deeply in love.

* * *

Florina’s biggest worry when they, garbed in big coats and thick scarves, strode into the dining room of the barracks was everyone making a huge deal about Lyn finally coming out of her room, but thankfully, everyone treated it as just another evening. What  _ was _ noted, by at least a few notable people eating dinner, was Lyn and Florina striding into the hall hand in hand, which was notable for the fact that their relationship had been a total secret up until right now.

“I’ll grab some food, so you can find seats for us, if you want.” Florina squeaked. Lyn gripped her hand a little and smiled in that way only she could.

“No, you’ve done enough for me, tonight. I’ll grab our food.” And then Lyn essentially pushed Florina into a chair at one of the long tables as she headed off to the tables. Florina watched her as went to get the food, and saw her recoil slightly as Eliwood and Hector approached her. And then all her worries fell away as Eliwood gingerly put a comforting arm around Lyn, Hector joining in a few moments later. Lyn had a long battle ahead of her in her mind, but at the very least, she now knew she had so many friends to rely on.

Right now, Florina had her own battle to fight.

“So,  _ this _ is what you’ve been hiding from us, little sister.” Farina’s snarky voice cut through Florina’s mind, making her sigh loudly. She knew this day would come, but she still didn’t want to have to deal with it.

“I must say, I didn’t think you two young ladies were  _ that _ close.” Fiora chimed in, smiling warmly at her younger sister.

“W-Well, I didn’t feel it was important…” Florina said, awkward with the whole situation. Thank the heroes that her parents weren’t a part of this conversation.

“What!?” Farina grumbled, tapping her fingers on the table. “You’re the first one to have a partner, least of all someone as… stunning as Lyndis.” Farina lent her hand on her cheek and sighed. “Lucky…”

“But, Florina, you must tell us everything. What led to this budding romance? How far have you progressed in the relationship? Who is the-“

“F-F-Fiora!” Florina stammered, staring aghast at her sister’s grinning smile. “I-I don’t think that’s really a-appropri-“ She was cut off as a large plate of food was placed in front of her, as her love sat down next to her.

“So, what are we discussing right now, friends?” Lyn beamed at Florina’s sisters, who stared silently at the object of their sister’s affection.

“Just remarking on how close the two of you are.” Fiora smiled, not wanting to tease her sister further whilst Lyn was around. Farina, on the other hand, got up to leave, grinning at the happy couple.

“Lady Lyndis, I’m glad you’ve made my little baby sister so happy, I simply hope she isn’t as embarrassed talking to you as she was talking to the other women she had feelings for back home.” And with a little, teasing bow, and a pat on Florina’s head, the eldest sister departed, the middle sister following suite soon after. Florina herself was just staring, horrified, at the meal Lyn had placed in front of her, bright red in the face. Lyn waved goodbye to her fellow soldiers, and grinned at her partner.

“Now, now, Florina.” She murmured quietly, making Florina audibly squeak. “I didn’t know you were so popular back home.” Florina opened her mouth, closed it again, opened it once more, and then began to stuff her face due to lack of having anything smart to say. Lyn just giggled, beginning to eat her own meal, the two young women eating in silence, simply taking in the conversations and merriment happening around them. Across the table, Nino was basking in one of Canas’s long-winded, very dry speeches about the origin of magic, whilst behind them, Hector was seemingly fighting Oswin for the last scrap of meat. Only yesterday had everyone been solemn and mournful at the final funeral, but here everyone was happy and smiling, keeping one another from falling apart. Lyn stopped eating, gripping her cutlery tightly.

“Thank you, Florina.” She whispered, reaching out to grip her gloved hand tightly. “I get it now.” Florina looked at her, a mouthful of food still in her mouth. Once swallowed, she broke out into a big smile, like she was ready to cry.

“Lyn…” Florina beamed. Lyn returned to her meal, wiping her eyes form the little tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She had a long road ahead of her – she’d never really forget about those who had died at the Dread Isle. Those who had died under her command. It would be a long time before she’d really be back to her old self, but she had Florina with her. She had Hector, and Eliwood, and everyone in the army. She had people to talk to - and she knew no one blamed her for what had happened. She’d struggle… but she’d get through it, without a doubt. Lost in her thoughts, Lyn let out a huge yawn, rubbing her eyes. Spending so much time in bed, had, ironically, made her far more fatigued than normal.

“Tired?” Florina whispered. Lyn frowned, like a child, but nodded all the same. “Let’s go back, then.” There wasn’t any argument – the idea of going back to that warm bed, wrapped in Florina’s arms, was irresistible. Slowly, Florina and Lyn got to their feet, saying goodnight to those sitting around them. And so, hand in hand, wrapped up for the snow, the two young lovers left the mess hall (completely ignoring a teasing whistle from Wil, who was promptly shut up by a shove from Rebecca).

“It’s so cold…” Lyn sighed, watching her breath mist ahead of her as they walked back to the castle.

“Oh, it’s not so bad.” Florina murmured. “It was always snowing at home, so I guess I just got used to it.”

“I don’t need to worry, though.” Lyn grinned. “I’ve got you to snuggle against when it’s chilly.” Florina just stammered something incoherent, and avoided Lyn’s gaze. “Hey, look at me a sec.” Florina burned red and looked over at Lyn, caught surprised at Lyn lightly kissed her, the snow around then creating nothing short of a perfectly picturesque moment. “I love you, so, Florina.” Lyn whispered. “Let’s stay together, like this, forever.” Florina’s heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest, but she didn’t want to run away. She didn’t want anything except to stay in this moment, forever, and ever.

“I love you too, Lyn. Thank you for letting me back in.”

And with that, the two of them, hand in hand once more, they returned to Lyn’s bed, wrapped in each other’s arms, the cold of the world held back, if even for the moment, by the warmth of their love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
